


Eye of the Beholder

by LittleNightbird13



Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNightbird13/pseuds/LittleNightbird13
Summary: Pellaeon sometimes wonders how it's possible that someone like Thrawn could choose to be with him, while Thrawn is forever falling that little bit more in love with his Captain....





	Eye of the Beholder

All things considered, the inspection tour of the Arkanis Academy had been a success, though why Grand Moff Tarkin had specifically requested (read: ordered) the Empire's sole alien Grand Admiral to be the one conducting the inspection was anybody's guess, though Pellaeon suspected he knew the answer to that question. He had heard rumors that Tarkin despised Commandant Brendol Hux with a passion. Given what he himself had heard said about the man, Pellaeon really couldn't blame him. According to all sources, Brendol Hux was an arrogant prig of a man who thought far too highly of himself and was forever skirting the edges of insubordination when interacting with his superiors. Hux was one of those people that liked to believe that the rules just didn't apply to them. Nine Hells, the man's marital infidelities were the subject of so much Imperial gossip, and yet Hux shrugged them off like last year's fashion.

Hux's reaction to the Chiss Grand Admiral appearing on his doorstep, as it were, had been priceless. Pellaeon had been hard-pressed not to smirk at the human male's very obvious discomfort and not very well-concealed disgust when confronted by an alien who outranked the blazes out of him. Likely, the only thing preserving the slightest veneer of civility toward Thrawn had been Hux's not-inconsiderable self-preservation instincts screaming at him that if he happened to offend the Empire's most illustrious Grand Admiral in any way, Tarkin would come down on him like the proverbial ton of permacrete bricks.

Thrawn had been unperturbed by Brendol's reaction to him, largely because, Pellaeon knew, he had dealt with such treatment since his early days with the Empire. Thrawn hadn't made any indication whatsoever that he was affected by the unpleasant man's response to his presence and had completed the academy's inspection in his typically efficient, thorough manner, the very epitome of gentlemanly courtesy in the face of the commandant's xenophobia which manifested itself as impatience and condescension.

Many people believed that the Grand Admiral was not socially aware enough to pick up on such things, but Pellaeon knew that was the furthest thing from the truth. Alien though he was, Thrawn understood a great deal, even if he didn't always show it outright.

Pellaeon had been very happy to have the business concluded so quickly. If he had had to spend another minute in that bastard Hux's company, he wouldn't have been responsible for his actions. He was Corellian, after all. And Corellians had a notoriously hard time keeping their mouths shut.

Thank the stars he and Thrawn had finally been able to retire to the surprisingly well-appointed guest quarters provided for them. Thrawn had left Pellaeon to relax while he was busy making his report to Tarkin via holocomm. Despite having concluded the business of inspecting Arkanis Academy, he and Thrawn would not be returning to the Chimaera for another two days. Their attendance was expected at a few social gatherings where they were to meet and mingle with a few of the planet's dignitaries.

Not his idea of a good time, but, Pellaeon supposed, duty was duty.

Still feeling somewhat restless after striving so hard to keep his temper in check, Pellaeon went to stand by the floor-to-ceiling window on one side of the Grand Admiral's guest room. If he and the Admiral chose to spend time together in the latter's room, that was nobody's business so far as Pellaeon was concerned. He didn't like to imagine what a man like Brendol Hux would say about their relationship.

He'd probably have to punch him, at the very least.

Pellaeon settled himself against the wall and watched the rain falling steadily outside. He closed his eyes and listened to the soothing melody of the raindrops hitting the roof, a gentle pattering sound. Hearing the sounds of nature was such a rarity when one spent practically the whole of one's life living aboard various ships. Pellaeon took a deep, steadying breath, releasing all the day's stresses. When he opened his eyes again and gazed back out the window, he could see Arkanis' sun casting its last dying glow of meager daylight through a break in the otherwise gloomy clouds.

It was beautiful.

That was how Thrawn found his lover when he emerged from making his report. The Chiss stopped midstride and just stood there, gazing at his Captain. A tiny smile danced around the corners of his mouth and his expression blossomed into one of tender fondness as he watched Pellaeon watching the rain. He studied his partner's expression, feeling his heart skip a beat at the contented look on Pellaeon's face. Thrawn was struck by how much younger Pellaeon looked when he wasn't caught up in the various aggravations of running the day-to-day business that was part and parcel of commanding a Star Destroyer. The human looked almost boyish without the weight of command resting on his shoulders.

Thrawn mused that he would do anything in the galaxy to see Pellaeon looking like that more often. A surge of protectiveness and deepest affection welled up in him as he continued to regard his lover. His smile grew as he considered whether it was possible that he could fall even more in love with his Captain than he already was.

It was, he decided, as he caught Pellaeon's eye, enjoying the flush on Pellaeon's usually-pale cheeks as the Corellian realized he was being stared at.

"What are you thinking about?" Pellaeon asked his lover. "You have that look."

"And what look would that be, Gilad?" replied Thrawn, bemused.

"The one you get when you're admiring a piece of art that particularly strikes a chord with you. One you find especially enthralling." The ones you'll then spend hours and hours going on about, he added silently to himself. Most of the crew didn't understand their leader's passion for art, but Pellaeon found it endlessly endearing when Thrawn would animatedly discuss this or that masterpiece with him, though the nuances usually quite escaped him.

"Ah." Thrawn moved to stand beside Pellaeon, wrapping his arms around his waist, and pulling his lover into a warm embrace. "You are certainly that," he murmured quietly, brushing his lips over his Captain's hair near his temple in a chaste kiss.

Pellaeon snorted derisively, but still leaned back against Thrawn. "Am I, now?" More than once, he had thought that Chiss must see the world around them much differently with those glowing ruby eyes of theirs. Gone were the days when Pellaeon looked into a mirror and saw the handsome, dashing young officer he'd once been. Most days, he reckoned, he just looked tired and old. "If you were human, I would suggest you have your eyes examined."

"Unnecessary." Thrawn nuzzled his lips against his partner's cheek. "You are more precious to me than any piece of art, Gilad. I regret that I do not tell you that often enough. I apologize for that."

Pellaeon turned slightly to meet Thrawn's eyes. "What's brought this on?" he asked, brow furrowed in slight confusion.

Thrawn shrugged as best he could with his lover in his arms. "I sensed a great deal of tension in you today while we conducted the inspection. When you did not think anyone was paying attention, I noticed you were...What is the human expression? Ah, yes. 'Glaring daggers' at Commandant Hux. That is unlike you, Gilad. All I can surmise is that you were unhappy with his attitude toward me and it took a good deal of self-restraint to stop yourself from lashing out to defend my honor."

"Damn right I was unhappy," Pellaeon groused, trying not to grind his teeth at the mere mention of Brendol Hux. "He could hardly stand to be within a few feet of you. And he might have been striving for suave indifference, but he was practically oozing hostility. He was barely polite. You're right, it did bother me. You're twice the officer he is, twice the man. I had a good mind to-"

"Peace, Gilad," Thrawn cut him off gently. "While I appreciate your indignation on my behalf, I can assure you that I was neither upset nor offended by Commandant Hux. I have experienced worse treatment in my time with the Empire. I have told you those stories, have I not? It is of no consequence. What manner of man Brendol Hux is is well-known." Thrawn chuckled. "I suspect Grand Moff Tarkin chose to have me conduct the inspection fully aware of how Commandant Hux would react. I expect he did it on purpose, in fact. By all accounts, there is no love lost between them. Put it out of your mind. I don't believe we shall be seeing any more of the man during our visit here." He tightened his hold on Pellaeon, enjoying the feel of his Captain in his arms. "Let us try to enjoy the rest of the evening, hmm?"

Pellaeon hummed in agreement, doing as he was bid and shoving that lout Brendol out of his mind. It was much nicer to focus instead on the fact that he and Thrawn were off the ship, completely alone, and not likely to be interrupted for anything short of a Rebel invasion of Arkanis.

"And how would you suggest we enjoy the rest of the evening, sir?" he asked Thrawn, a wicked grin on his face, knowing exactly what it did to his lover when his rank or any other honorific was used in their private time together.

"That, dearest Gilad, is entirely up to you," Thrawn purred in his Captain's ear. "Anything you desire tonight, I will happily provide. Today was taxing for you. Allow me to help you forget about everything for a while." He turned Pellaeon in his arms and brought his hands up to cradle the human's face between his palms, leaning in for a long, slow, and very sensual kiss.

When they parted, resting their foreheads together and just enjoying the closeness, Pellaeon said, "I still wonder sometimes, you know, what I did to deserve you."

Thrawn chuckled. "Is that a...." The Chiss appeared to struggle for the phrase he was looking for.

"A trick question?" ventured Pellaeon, amusement coloring his tone.

"Thank you. Yes. A trick question. If I answer incorrectly, must I be worried about having ruined the evening and resign myself to sleeping all alone in a cold bed?"

"Never that," Pellaeon replied, voice full of affection. "I actually was being literal. I do wonder why exactly you've chosen to be with me. I'm not the most brilliant man. I'm certainly not the attractive young buck I used to be back before age and the pressures of a naval career caught up to me, so you cannot possibly be with me for my looks. I have very little in the way of a filter between my brain and my mouth as you're all too familiar with...I just wonder how you can possibly find me, oh, I don't know, appealing in any way, Thrawn. You could do so much better than an old Corellian who's past his prime."

"You think so little of yourself," murmured Thrawn. "It distresses me to hear you say such things. I am with you because I love you. I love you because of the content of your character, your heart, as evidenced by your reaction today to Brendol Hux. I wish you could see yourself as I do. Beauty, Gilad, is in the eye of the beholder, and you are the most beautiful thing I have ever beheld in so many ways." He caressed Pellaeon's cheek tenderly. "And being loved by you in return is the greatest privilege and joy of my life. Never doubt my feelings for you."

Pellaeon felt hot tears threatening and willed them away. He turned his face in Thrawn's hand, nuzzling the Chiss' warm palm. When he felt more in control of himself, he said simply, "Take me to bed."

"As you wish, ch'eo ch'acah."

By the time he was finally drifting off to sleep wrapped in his lover's arms, Thrawn whispering soothingly to him in Cheunh as the rain continued to beat a steady rhythm on the roof, Pellaeon understood what it meant to be truly cherished.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ch'eo ch'acah translates to "my love." 
> 
> Okay. So. This is my first time writing Thrawn & Pellaeon (who I affectionately dub "Pel Pel") together. Hope everyone enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
